The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: With all the lies, the deception and the choice of remaining loyal to your people and friends or to your heart, two separate kings will find their love for each other wreaking havoc on their minds and hearts. Even more so as a rift is created, separating old friends because of their shared love for one man. Between two heirs, two kingdoms, and two lovers, how is Aragorn to choose?
1. Chapter 1

**_The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty._**

**Inro: Hi people, since this is my first chapter I really need you guys to answer my question at the end of this chappy, and I also hope you enjoy~! First real guy couple fanfic xD. (longest chapter ever.)**

**Warning: This is M for a reason, and though there may be no drugs there is still violence, course language, sexual references and scenes and also the use of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Cause if I did, THIS is how it would end~!**

_Chapter one: A plague of memories._

Finaly the war was over and peace was falling over the entire Middle Earth. However; one King's mind still bore scars of what happened during those times of great peril and undying loyalty. Though, these scars were not ones of evil or destruction... no. These were scars of secrets and of passion. Secrets to be taken to the grave and not revealed to any and should be long forgotten by even those who caused them. Secrets of forbidden love, nights of endless passion and promises that should have never been made by either party. Although, it seems, the king did not heed these warnings. Instead his mind relived those days in it's dreaming state. The longing, the pain, the need. It was deadly in the sense that it could take over you by the mere mention of a name, kingdom, kin or color. Now that all were mentioned at once, King Aragorn felt as if he were drowning in those emotions. At the worst possible time.

"Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood will be arriving at Gondor palace by sundown-" declared the messenger, scroll in hand. "-to congratulate the royal couple on the coming of the prince." With that the scroll was rolled closed and the messenger bowed low before taking his leave.

"Legolas?" Whispered the queen. "Oh it's been so long! Prepare the royal guest chamber in the west wing at once!" she ordered the maids, who bowed and left to complete their duty. "Oh there is so much we must discuss." Arwen smiled glee fully at her husband before taking her leave.

Aragorn smiled back and watched as she went to help prepare. "He'll be here soon... much too soon, I cannot be ready in time." Aragorn's smile faded into an anxious grimace. 'Can one ever be ready for this?' He sighed once again as the memories that plagued him returned with full force. Lost in thought, he delved deep into his mind and thought back on what started it all. One look.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Aragorn had the first watch this night and that suited him just fine, his thoughts were far too jumbled for him to have much sleep tonight. They had lost both Bromir and Gandulf in battle, possibly Merry and Pippin, and Elbereth knows where Frodo and Sam are. Honestly the Fellowship was a mess. And in the midst of it all, Aragorn's largest concern at this moment was about how he was feeling for one of his comrades. 'One would think that this war would be the most pressing matter in a man's head. Not. His. Love. Life. Or lack thereof seeing as mine is all but gone thanks to me releasing Arwen from our vows. I don't regret it however, she deserves so much more than I... what I don't understand however is the new feelings that have plagued me this past week, ever since we escaped from the mines of Moria. When I jumped from that ledge and our arms wrapped around each other, for a brief moment time stopped as I gazed into his eyes, but only for a second._

_Aragorn thought back on the events of the past week, trying to decode them for any hidden message. First the looks they shared. Far too long and far too inappropriate. The way Legolas looked shyly away when Aragorn eyed him was too tempting. Those as well as the delectable smirks and the way they shared glances. Then there were the gestures, brief but monumental. They could read each other so easily, as if on the same wave-length. And do not forget the touches: accidental, unconscious, subconscious... they effected him far too much. Perhaps it was merely all the stress getting to him... yes, that must be it... however... His eyes wondered to the sleeping elf once again. 'I have never seen such a beautiful creature in all my life...' Aragorn felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed heavily. 'Beauty unmatched by any man... and rivaled only by one women... one women...Arwen!' Aragorn shook his head of any thoughts concerning the blonde elf and thought of the raven-haired beauty awaiting his return. 'That's right, Arwen is waiting for me... I love her and her alone.'_

_With that thought firmly set in his mind, Aragorn withdrew his eyes from the sleeping prince and watched the fire dance across it's wooden plains. This peace only lasted minutes however, before his gaze once again slipped to the elf by his side. 'I wonder if those golden tresses are as soft as I imagine them to be... silk or spiderweb?' His hand unconsciously raised itself to the elf's head, tracing the the outline of his frame before stroking his platinum locks. Aragorn snapped his eyes to Legolas' own as his skin made contact with his hair. The ice blue orbs were still glazed over with sleep as his form lay still, making Aragorn relax slightly. He focused on the strands now entrapped in his grasp as his thumb traced over the fine silk. 'It's softer than anything I have ever felt before...' Aragorn brought the lock of hair to his lips, brushing the softly across his face before laying it gently back in place._

_His eyes then traveled across to his face, burning every inch into his memory. Skin pale yet colored with a light peach shade, eyes beautiful shade of misty ice blue, plump lips parted slightly to allow breathing. 'It's perfection, pure perfection. He's so beautiful it makes you want to cry... this has to be a dream...in a dream I could kiss him...and how I long to kiss him...' Aragorn took in a shaky breath and gulped, eyes darting once more to his lips. His tongue slid across his own in anticipation. Aragorn was so engrossed on the look of Legolas' lips, he missed how the elf below him's eyes once again gained their clarity. Too drawn in by temptation, Aragorn pressed his lips to Legolas' before the elf could question the man above him. When their lips made contact, Legolas gasped into the kiss, surprise making him jerk, both actions alerting Aragorn to his awakened form._

_Aragorn's grey eyes snapped open and met with bewildered blue. There was a pause, one in which lips were moving against each other yet eyes remained large and surprised. Slowly both regained their senses and Aragorn felt that Legolas was about to pull away. 'Oh no you don't. If I'm revealed, I might as well get all I can out of it.' With that Aragorn shut his eyes and his arms encircled Legolas, his entire body going over the elf's. One hand held the back of Legolas' head, pushing their lips together harder, with finger's threading themselves in his delicate golden mane; whilst the other arm wound around Legolas' waist, hand at his hip, pushing their bodies together with a firm grip. Aragorn's tongue took advantage of Legolas' gape to enter his sweet cavern, twisting their tongue's together in an intimate dance. After a few moments, Aragorn's efforts were rewarded by the elf shyly responding, eyes fluttering closed as he also succumbed to temptation. When Aragorn's lips drew away from Legolas', it was only for a second before they crashed back together._

_Legolas now returned the kiss with full force, his arms wrapping around Aragorn like a vice. One hand threaded into Aragorn's chestnut tresses and the other gripping the back of his shirt like his life depended on it. The heat finally got too much however and the shirt in his grasp found itself almost ripped off the body it clothed, not that Legolas complained of course, he was the one who removed it when he found his shirt off his body and leggings on their way. Aragorn smirked at the delicate little sounds escaping his elf's mouth and the way Legolas desperately tried to keep his voice down so as not to wake Gimli to this rather unusual sight. 'He is far too adorable for his own good... Elbereth help me for I know he will be my undoing.' Aragorn thought as Legolas flipped them over to straddle Aragorn in all his naked glory. 'Oh my Elbereth' Aragorn gasped inaudibly and gaped at the naked elf-like God -'Or more goddess'- above him._

_Legolas grinned at the stupefied look Aragorn was giving him, licking his lips, which then chose to travel down Aragorn's neck. "Are you a nymph or an elf you tease?" Aragorn whispered huskily in his ear. Legolas smirked at this and bit gently into Aragorn's neck, eliciting a groan from said man._

"_I am purely elf, as you know better than any other." Legolas' voice chimed, bringing a smile to Aragorn's lips as he guided Aragorn's hand to his member. Aragorn squeezed it gently, making Legolas throw his head back in pleasure, arching above the man._

_'Such beauty and honesty is mine alone.' Aragorn pulled Legolas down to him and kissed him roughly. Legolas smiled gently into the kiss and once again traveled down Aragorn's body, strewing kisses where he could. Aragorn smiled as he hit a ticklish spot and flipped them over so he was on top. "May I?" he requested getting a full blown grin from his elf, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. Aragorn almost forgot what he was about to do. He grinned back and leaned in for another kiss. Their kiss lasted long, and it was not until Aragorn felt something pressing against his chest did it recoiled as if he had been burned, leaving a puzzled elf in his wake. 'Arwen.' was the one thought ringing in his head.  
_

_'Arwen... no no no' Aragorn's eyes widened in shock, his hand went to clench the pendant around his neck._

"_What is it Ellesar?" Aragorn almost groaned at the beauty of that voice but steeled himself._

_'Nothing except for the fact that I almost claimed you while wearing a token from my lover.' Aragorn just shook his head and retrieved a cloak which he gently wrapped around Legolas' body "Thank you Ernil nin-" His words were in elvish. "-for offering me something so precious. However..." Aragorn stopped briefly, knowing that Legolas was slowly realizing what's happening._

"_Your love for the Evenstar binds you, as does her love for you..." Legolas nodded, his mask of indifference was placed once again on his face as he replied in elvish._

"_...no... it is not only that." Legolas' mask cracked and confusion was painted across his features. Confusion and pain. "...I am afraid that if we are complete, you will die in grief, for elves love so strongly and they only love once... for they remain forever loyal to the ones that hold their hearts. And I would rather give up my life than see yours fade." Legolas' eyes showed understanding and more pain. "For me to act on this and reveal my feelings for you was the greatest folly I may have ever made." Aragorn continued._

"_No mellon nin. No folly was committed, simply something that needed to be said before the regret could pile on." Legolas sighed softly before laying back down on the mattress._

"_...You still think of me as a friend even though I wronged you so?" Aragorn's eyes widened._

"_Yes you did wrong me. You wronged me by giving me a taste of something I could never have. Why must I pay the price for **your** needs?" Legolas pinned him with a glare. "You also wronged me by thinking that I could ever die of grief and leave my kingdom in ruin. I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil. I will not bow my head and let death consume me." The fire in Legolas' eyes made Aragorn burn. "And finally, you wronged me by thinking that I will think you any different for acting on your emotions, for I know you love me just as much and in the same way I love you." Legolas smiled at the shock in Aragorn's face. "You will forever be my mellon nin, comrade, and brother in arms, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." his eyes sparkled. They then turned slightly melancholy. "And you will also forever be my melleth."_

_Aragorn suppressed a gasp yet could not stop from crashing his lips against Legolas'. "Legolas I love you. I love you." he spoke these words in both elvish and english, kissing his lips countless times._

_It was Legolas' turn to push back. "Stop melleth, didn't we just agree that it was not to be?" Legolas looked at him sharply._

"_...Yes... we did." Aragorn stared longingly into his eyes before sighing and drawing away. "We did." he muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair as he walked towards Gimli. "Awaken Gimli, it is your watch." with that Aragorn walked dazedly towards his own sleeping spot, drawing his sheet above him before staring at Legolas, who watched him as well. '...did we really?'_

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

"I fear that in truth, we really did not Legolas... my love." Aragorn ran a frustrated hand through his hair as the rest of the memories came flooding in. "We did nothing of the sort." With that he sat in his throne and waited, waited for the dreaded words to be spoken.

There was then a knock sounded on the door. "The Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood has arrived my lord, and is requesting he see you." Aragorn looked sharply at his servant.

Breathing deeply Aragorn nodded. "Bring him in."

_**Please note that the prologue like thing will be 2 chapters long at least and the second will probably not be as long... and it's not really a prologue, just memories before things start moving forward. Explanations and such y'know? Just so yr not out of the loop. ;p ALSO. Could someone tell me if I should have mpreg, it will be a very interesting twist on my story... and a lot more drama, me thinks unknown child on Aragorn's part (Legolas is the mommy xD). So then both have heirs and Legolas dun need to have a wife... cause he only needs Aragorn... yeah. xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty.**_

**Warning: This is M for a reason, and though there may be no drugs there is still violence, course language, sexual references and scenes and also the use of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Cause if I did, THIS is how it would end~!**

_Chapter two: Recollections of the past._

The prince of Mirkwood, soon to be crowned king, was seated within a beautifully engraved, jewel encrusted, oak carriage; attached to a string of crisp white and blonde horses, which steadily galloped towards Gondor palace, behind which was a troop of eleven soldiers. The golden haired royal sighed ruefully at the long awaited reunion between old friends and the secret one of lovers. Legolas looked silently through the window, legs crossed and eyes drooped as he lost himself in memories, rocking the equally as blonde haired infant in his arms in a slow, rhythmic motion. At the sound of a baby's coo, Legolas looked down, his eyes growing tender and joyous at the look of the baby smiling happily in his dreaming state. _'My precious treasure'_ the prince thought fondly, the radiant smile not leaving his lips as he cooed softly back to his child. _'Rest Melleth, for we have a long ways to go, and an even longer journey still once we get there.' _Snuggling deeper into his parent's arms, Melleth stilled, eyes closed in his unconscious, signalling to any the sight of a, if partially, human child, while also hiding his soft grey orbs.

"Sire, we are almost at Gondor's border." the driver informed.

"I see... Thank you Rimris." Legolas replied, noting the familiar scenery and strum of people in the distance. Once again he looked at the child in his arms. _'I have much to tell you Aragorn... and I fear how you may take such news...'_ With that Legolas' thoughts went to when his love was reciprocated, the event that changed his life, when his world fell apart and the day when salvation came for him.

_**FLASHBACK(S).**_

_Legolas was bathing at the river near the camp sight, his skin wrapped in silver as the moonlight shone upon him, his hair likened to shimmering silver. The water was waist deep and crystal clear, giving a clean and cool feel to Legolas' body. His love, Aragorn, was off to collect firewood and his comrade, Gimli, was keeping an eye on the camp, giving Legolas the fine opportunity to bathe in peace. But all good things come to an end and Legolas' keen ears heard the crunching of footsteps. Footsteps he could recognize in a heart beat. The was the dropping of wood heard as well as a sharp intake of breath. Legolas turned slowly and looked up at a speechless Aragorn, standing in a shocked stupor, mouth agape."A'maelamin." Aragorn murmured before his eyes darkened to a stormy grey. Before he knew what he was doing, Aragorn found himself shedding his skin of their covers, leaving Legolas the one in a stunned silence._

_'Aragorn...' Legolas thought, his own blue eyes going dark as his love stood on the banks, body bare of anything. He was put in a trance as Aragorn waded closer to him. Even the necklace had been forgotten in the pile of clothes as the two of them lost themselves to each other. Aragorn swept Legolas in his arms, pressing a rough, desperate kiss to his lips. One of his arms wound securely around Legolas' hips and the other pulled their heads closer together in hoped to deepen the kiss._

_When Aragorn's lips found themselves attacking Legolas' neck, Legolas lightly pushed them away a little and looked into Aragorn's eyes. "...What of the Evenstar?" Legolas was finding it hard to keep his composure when pressed so intimately against the man he loves, naked no less._

"_If only tonight, let it be of the two of us and no other... I beseech you." Aragorn whispered his hold tightening as he buried his face in the crook of Legolas' neck. Legolas moaned breathily as skilled lips restarted their assault on his throat._

"_...Very well Melleth... only tonight..." he breathed._

**_Except it was not the last for there were countless more._**

"_Legolas my love..."_

"_Legolas I love you."_

"_A'maelamin?"_

**_Then came the most memorable night._**

_Returning from the battlefield victorious, everyone went off to celebrate the destruction of such evil and grieve for those who passed on in the fight for freedom. One elf prince in particular had a rather interesting meeting with nature, called on by the Ents. The prince puzzled over the tree guardian's words and actions on the way to his room, where his lover sat waiting for him, grave expression fixed upon his face. "Melleth... the Ents gave me a drink of magic water... they said it would help ease the pain and bring salvation to me... yet I know not of what they speak..." Legolas looked puzzlingly at Aragorn, who seemed strangely silent for such a blessed day._

"_I do not think-" Aragorn finally spoke up. "-such beings would wish you ill-will, quite the opposite... however, Legolas, we may have a more pressing matter to attend to."Aragorn's seriousness worried and puzzled the elf, who gazed questioningly at the half-ling in front of him._

"_What troubles you melleth?" Legolas asked tentatively, moving to sit beside him on the bed, looking deep into his lover's eyes._

"_I wish to hold you..." The sadness and regret heavy in his tone and the mixed longing and apologetic expressions on his face made something in Legolas's chest ache terribly. He clutched at it in pain as he noticed the unsaid 'one last time'._

"_Why..?" Legolas choked out, tears prickling at his eyes, yet he refused to shed them till his question was answered._

"_Please." Aragorn whispered, his own voice trembling with emotion. With a closing of eyes and a feeble nod, Aragorn crashed his lips against Legolas'._

_Two bodies landed heavily on the plush mattress as kisses and touches were shared. Mouths moved together roughly then tenderly, tongues twisting as the pattern shifted. Fingers entangled in hair as others moved to shed clothing and explore the familiarity of each other's bodies. Limbs tangled together and heat gathered between them, yet neither stopped to take a break, too lost in the feeling of just being together as well as the alarming idea that this may be the last time they could express their love. The soon to be King of Gondor stared unwaveringly down at Legolas' naked form, eyes thorough in their search for his body's reactions to his touch. He kneeled in front of Legolas' prone form, his thighs spreading Legolas' legs wider. The prince look to the side abashedly at this seemingly normal occurrence, only to have Aragorn tilt his head back to stare him in the eye._

"_You are the only man I will ever accept or love, and I am the only one you shall ever love or accept as well." He asked for no agreement, there was no hope in his voice, only regret, sadness, longing and fact. Legolas looked up at him with a soft smile, making Aragorn smile as well, both smiles sincere in love and honesty. With each kiss Aragorn strew on Legolas' body, the closer he came to Legolas' prize. He lay butterfly kisses along the sensitive flesh, receiving whimpers and moans in reply to his ministrations. There was a slight bucking present in Legolas' hips which brought a smirk to Aragorn's face. "You're so beautiful a'maelamin." Aragorn husked in awe before sliding his lips down Legolas' length, past his sacks and to his tight passage. Aragorn's tongue slid in to part the tight ring of muscles, eyes locked on to Legolas' own._

_Legolas cried out in ecstasy, his sounds unheard by others for they had gone to drink in celebration of such a long awaited victory. His moans and cries of pleasure echoed on the stone walls, filling Aragorn's head with his beautiful voice. Aragorn moaned at the sound, his voice reverberating through Legolas' skin, drawing out a shout of release. "Aragorn!" Legolas cried, his seed spraying across his own body. Aragorn merely smiled and gathered the fluids, coating his fingers in the sticky substance before plunging them into Legolas' opening. Again Legolas cried out, tossing and turning as more fingers were added, his own fingers clawing the sheets below him viciously. Legolas arched his back when the pleasure became too great, bending almost completely into a bridge before releasing and crashing back into the bed. He panted harshly as Aragorn slowly slid out his fingers, getting a weak whimper of annoyance from the elf, until something greater pressed against Legolas's 'cheeks'._

_Aligning himself, Aragorn swiftly thrust into his elf born lover, waiting only moments before withdrawing and thrusting in again. During this haphazard pattern, Aragorn tangled his fingers in Legolas' hair, the other hand clasping one of Legolas', their fingers intertwined. Legolas' other hand was clutching desperately at Aragorn's shoulder, their lips moving against each other as their bodies moved to the rhythm of their love. Thrust after thrust was made as was cry after cry and groan after moan. These sounds and the slap of skin filled the room with bliss as the couple made love against the sheets, unbeknownst to them that it was one night that will leave a mark on them and their lives forever. They simply lost themselves in the feeling of each others arms and the completion they felt each time they mated. At sunrise was when they stopped, when Legolas collapsed, his body could take no more and so he lay fading into unconscious. The last words he heard before morning was "Goodbye my a'mealamin."_

_**It seems that with peace came the destruction of something monumental.**_

"_Legolas... I may still love Arwen."_

"_We can no longer be together."_

"_Legolas, there is no future for us..."_

_**And so the prince wept... until...**_

"_Lady Galadriel." Legolas bowed to the queen, he spoke in elvish to his queen._

_'I know why you've come.' she whispered in his mind._

"_Please tell me, my lady, do you know of what ails me?" Legolas had been feeling quite sick of late, it may be due to the fact his lover is gone... so he may be facing death._

"_My news is interesting if not strange... I am unsure how you will find it." Galadriel seemed puzzled and in thought, looking coolly at Legolas._

"_Does that mean I am not going to die?" The hope in Legolas' voice brought an amused laugh out of Galadriel._

"_No, no, quite the contrary. There will be no taking of life, rather it's creation." At Legolas' confused expression the queen explained. "You, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, are with child." Legolas' eyes widened a good fraction and he stared at his queen with a highly undignified and bewildered expression._

"_I...I beg your pardon?" Legolas was speechless to say the least. He must have heard wrong. They very idea of a man bearing a child was ludicrous!_

_'Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the person, no, it is not.' Galadriel spoke amusedly in his mind, albeit a little annoyed._

"_It is due to the Ents giving you their blessed water. Also, I know of who the father is... but I can see you wish for it not to be known. Very well, keep this secret, however... you must in form your family and midwife of this immediately, is this understood?" Legolas nodded dazedly before he was dismissed. His hand unconsciously traveled to his stomach and Legolas felt a small, nervous, smile tilt his lips. He was going to give birth to Aragorn's child. 'Valar help me...'_

_**FLASHBACK(S) END.**_

"Gh-yaaa~!" The baby giggled, tugging his mother's -**(A/N: Yeah it's confusing having two fathers, so Legolas is going to be mommy dearest ;p)**- gold locks, bringing said elf from his thoughts. It seemed that his child was now awake and ready to cause mischief.

Legolas smiled again, looking deep into his soft grey eyes before rubbing their noses together and chuckling softly when he saw his son playing happily with his hair. "Having fun Melleth?" he cooed, lifting the baby up before pulling him back to be rocked. "I see someone's looking forward to see their father." His smile turned slightly melancholy until Melleth blew a raspberry. "How dignified." Legolas mused amusedly, getting another raspberry in reply. Legolas laughed softly again before getting the silk cloth attached to baby's blanket and gently cleaning his mouth, making him giggle as the soft material brushed past his nose.

"Sire, we have arrived." Rimris called.

Legolas blinked at the words, watching as his door was opened and, after two years, he stepped onto the grounds of Gondor palace. 'I'm coming for you... Aragorn.' With that the baby was tucked securely into his mothers arms and Legolas walked towards the throne room.

_**And here you have Legolas' side of the story, hope you all enjoyed~! Yes, as you can see, I went through with the mpreg. And no, unless I get a request I won't be writing in detail about the pregnancy, only mentioning it in passing. And if more people decline that chapter well then majority rules, sorry folks, the opposite applies as well. Majority rules is how I like to play it ;p Tell me what you think yeah? And tell me if you don't want much Arwen in here and if you do, you're choices peoples~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty.**_

**Warning: This is M for a reason, and though there may be no drugs there is still violence, course language, sexual references and scenes and also the use of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Cause if I did, THIS is how it would end~!**

**Note: The chats between Aragorn and Legolas are always in Elvish. Also with Arwen.**

_Chapter three: A multitude of Reunions._

The doors opened and a figure glided gracefully into the room. The king stood at his throne, one hand caressing the fine woodwork as he faced away from the entrance. If it were not for the opening doors, Aragorn may not have even been aware of a presence behind him. "A'maelamin..." Aragorn breathed. His voice was soft, but Legolas' acute hearing made it as loud as a scream in the silent throne room.

"Aran nin." Legolas replied in kind.

Hearing that gentle tone once more, soothed Aragorn's nerves and made shivers run down his spine. It had been so, _so_ _long_ since they had last exchanged words and hearing his lover's voice after such a long time made Aragorn turn around in a heart beat. A pin drop silence ensued after ice and storm orbs clashed, both widening a fraction in amazement; Legolas' albeit a bit more discreet. There was a painful throbbing in both men's chests as their eyes held each other's gazes. Aragorn felt his hold on the throne tighten to an almost painful grip.

"Ghh... gya~!" the baby squealed, snapping both parents attention to it. Legolas smiled softly down and started cooing at the child, leaving a stunned Aragorn, awestruck. Confused grey orbs looked from the baby to Legolas and back again a few times until the shock partially wore off. Watching the baby and Legolas interact brought a small pang to Aragorn's chest, causing him to furrow his brows in confusion.

"Legolas..." he murmured, getting the prince's attention once again. Another pang pierced Aragorn's chest as Legolas' radiant smile faded to small and melancholy.

"Estel, this is my son... _Melleth_." Legolas spoke tentatively, sudden shyness washing over him as he spoke in his native tongue. The nervousness in his veins only intensified as Aragorn took slow steps towards him and his child.

"Melleth..." Aragorn mumbled. Standing only a step away, Aragorn looked at the child. "He's so beautiful..." These words were whispered in elvish, for Aragorn was impacted by a surge of emotions once equally stone colored orbs locked gazes. Legolas was now the one stunned as he watched tears make their way down Aragorn's tan cheeks. The king seemed completely unaware of them however, seeing as he was watching the child look at him curiously, completely falling into a loving stupor. Legolas' shock only increased as the baby stretched out his hands towards his (unknown to either) father, for he never, till now, let anyone, save his mother, hold him. Soon however, a smile, that threatened to break Legolas' face, lit up the elf's features and he handed the child to a very willing, yet extremely nervous, Aragorn. It was Legolas' turn to be held captive by the two communicating and the instant smile that blossomed on Aragorn's own face. Both parents seemed to have been completely thrown off their paces. Gone were the nervous wrecks, seeing their lovers again after a very long time, in their stead were two gushing and awe-struck parents. Soon though, the parents found their gazes relocking and they properly scrutinized the people standing before them.

In Aragorn's point of view; his eyes were feasting on the most beautiful being that ever walked the plains; the only person who could ever ignite a fire inside him that made him forsake all reason, giving him the will to go against Valar itself. His eyes trailed the silken gold locks; he could almost feel the strands sliding down his heated skin every time he moved within the elf's tight passage. Catching himself, Aragorn shook such enticing thoughts from his head and tried calming himself down. His eyes slid then to his flawless face, tracing their way down cool cerulean orbs to perfectly straight nose, then to a pair of pale, utterly kissable pink lips. They even traced down the slim neck and to the cloak covering what Aragorn knew to be the embodiment of sin itself. 'He looks as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes upon him... to think of another in his bed... it infuriates me! However... how am I to talk with my child in another's womb.' Aragorn felt his heart grow heavy at the thought.

To Legolas, he was staring at the king among men, the man who could make him completely forget everything around him, the person he desired more than life itself. His eyes took in the soft brown locks, reminding him of the way his fingers entangled themselves in the hazel locks each time Aragorn's body moved heavenly against his own. Legolas blinked at the sudden thought, light pink staining his cheeks. He ignored the sudden urge to throw himself at his beloved and instead focused on the man's facial features. The gentle slant of his eyebrows, the attentive grey orbs, the thin chapped lips surrounded by a bed of brown hair. Oh what he would do to feel that soft stubble brush against his naked skin. Legolas blinked again. The poor elf prince felt like slapping himself. It wouldn't do to get worked up so early in their reunion or else he wouldn't stand a chance for the rest of his stay! '...It seems, however, that these couple years have taken it's toll... his eyes are rimmed with dark circles... perhaps being the ruler of men is an even harder task than I could have imagined.'

"Who is the mother?" Aragorn asked suddenly, bringing Legolas from his musings.

"Nya-na~!" The baby squealed again, gesturing wildly at Legolas.

Legolas let out a small laugh, eyes warm as he stared lovingly at his baby. "Apparently me." he chuckled, stepping closer to Aragorn so that he could play with his child.

Aragorn let out a hearty laugh and Legolas shook from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. "Then I must ask, who is the father?" Aragorn's voice was light with humour, yet there was a sad undertone to his words.

"You." Legolas' voice was gentle, knowing that if he didn't handle this right, he may suffer even greater consequences than Aragorn's wrath alone.

Aragorn's eyes widened drastically as his gaze shot to the shorter, if by only a few inches, male. "...Wh-what?" Aragorn sputtered. "...Could you repeat that please, I think I heard you wrong."

Legolas sighed softly. Stepping back, he started to speak. "After the battle against Sauron's army, the Ents came to me bearing a bowl in which contained the water of life." Legolas' cloak was shed, delicately placed on a nearby seat. He then started stripping off his vest, Aragorn gawking at him all the while. "I later on found out it gave me the ability to give birth to a child." Once he was divested he locked eyes with Aragorn. He pulled up his shirt, never taking his eyes off the man. Aragorn would have found the sight tempting beyond belief, if not for the circumstances in which it was happening. He was far too bewildered by the words he was hearing for any other emotion to stir him. That's when he saw it. A long slit, from Legolas' mid-hip to the top of his ribs, the large scar sinfully marring the once perfect stomach of the elf lord. "Melleth is my son, born of my womb, conceived the night of our victory. He _is_ your son Aragorn. You **are** his father." **(A/N: Total Star Wars moment -.-;)**

Aragorn almost dropped the child.

The two stood in silence, one astonished and the other wary. Finally though, Aragorn spoke. "Legolas... why... why would you hide this from me? I had every right to know about this!" Aragorn hissed, not shouting in case he scared the child in his arms. Legolas simply put his shirt back on. "He is my child and you kept him from me!" Aragorn was outraged and deeply wounded by this. To think he had been deceived to such a degree by someone he deeply cherished.

"If you had not left me, perhaps then you would have known." Legolas bit out the words yet regretted them instantly after they were spoken.

The bitterness in his tone surprised Aragorn only because he had never heard so much emotion in the elf's voice before. "You know I could not have stayed by your side. Arnor need a king... and a queen... and a prince." Aragorn looked gently at the child and then shot his eyes back to Legolas. "Excuse me for thinking what should be impossible, impossible." The bitter tone seemed to be contagious.

"Oh for the love of Valar!" Legolas exclaimed. "I _**loved**_ you." He pinned Aragorn with deeply wounded eyes. _"_I_. Love. _**YOU**_." _Legolas felt tears pricking at his eyes. "Yet you threw me away so easily... did the time we spent mean _anything_ to you?"

Aragorn went rigid. His face went suddenly cold and he turned. He walked back to the throne and placed the baby securely in it. He then marched straight back to Legolas, making the elf walk backwards until he was caged. Aragorn's arms shot out and slammed his palms on the walls beside the elf's head. "...You think I don't love you? That I _never_ _did_? I have always... **always** loved you!" Aragorn's eyes was so full of pain and emotion and _love._ Legolas almost shed the tears he was keeping at bay. "I love you more than _anything_. Save, our child. I was a fool. A right fool for leaving you. Yes Arnor needed a king, yes they needed an heir, but I should never have let you go, for now I am trapped with a women I can never love back the way I should, especially since she deserves it. Forced to bed one I think of as a sister." Legolas cringed at both the sentence and the volume of Aragorn's voice. "I was foolish, and scared, and I let my fright control me, making me believe my feelings for Arwen were something they are not. I wished for it so desperately." Aragorn's voice had gone from thundering to resigned and he let out a sigh, leaning his body against Legolas' own, feeling the erratic heart-beat of his love. "You do not know how much I yearned to turn back time and stay with you till you awoke that day, keep you in my arms instead of letting you go." Aragorn's arms wrapped unconsciously wrapped themselves around Legolas' body.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered, melting into the embrace.

"I have not slept properly since the day I left. I am plagued by the memory of you and my nights are filled with dreams about our time together, of the small talks we used to have. I have been haunted by your eyes even in my subconscious state. I simply can not get you out of my head. It has become so severe that the times that I have actually slept in a bed in the past two years, amounts to less than 30 days." Legolas blinked at this and stared worriedly at the man holding him. "I have been scared to death of saying your name in my sleep, confessing to you in my dreaming state and having Arwen find out... if it was known I fear she may die of betrayal. Then again, when I do, sleep refuses to claim me. Disgusted gnaws at my insides, the thought of someone besides you in my bed so heinous a deed. Each time it's like a knife in my heart because I know I am betraying you, a lover I thought I lost such affections from long ago."

Legolas felt hot tears slide down his neck and he let the ones he had been holding in escape, stroking Aragorn's unruly brown locks all the while. "But it was for the best was it not? You did your duty as king, and it is obvious that even though I could bear you an heir, you must keep your vows to Arwen and your word to Bromir. You also could not let your people be led astray, only you had the power to bring back the proud city of Arnor... you did what a king needed to do." Legolas pushed him away slightly, holding Aragorn's face in his hands. "You gave you're kingdom what they needed _Estel_... for that I forgive you." Legolas smiled gently at Aragorn, caressing his cheeks.

"Legolas..." Aragorn murmured, but the moment was cut short for Legolas' hearing detected sharp footsteps heading their way. He quickly fled Aragorn's arms, much to the man's surprise; re-robed himself and gathered Melleth into his arms. Before Aragorn could ask what was happening, the throne room doors burst open and Arwen stormed in.

_**Hoooo, I feel positively evil. I bet you guys wanted **_**something****_ in there right? Even a little kiss? Mwahahaha, hate me for I am evil~! But review if you wish to see some lovin' ;p. But seriously, I'm just figuring this story out as I go along so tell me if you guys get confused. I don't exactly know what's going to happen in future so if you have requests, I can easily slide them in xD. Note that Aragorn may loose control every now and then (as in 'attack' Leggy) but Legolas is going to be a total cock-block, as well as Arwen D: Let me know what you think yeah? xD_**

_**Once I get seven reviews: INSTANT UPDATE xD**_

_**P.s: This has been long since due:**_

_Elbereth = kinda like saying 'god'-mostly human use in my story_

_Valar = again like saying 'god'-mostly elf use in my story_

_Ion nin = my son_

_Adar = father_

_Nana = mother_

_Calenlas = green leaf_

_Melleth = beloved_

_A'maelamin = my love_

_Mellon nin = my friend_

_Aran nin = my king_

_Ernil nin = my prince_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty.**_

**Warning: This is M for a reason, and though there may be no drugs there is still violence, course language, sexual references and scenes and also the use of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Cause if I did, THIS is how it would end~!**

**Note: The chats between Aragorn and Legolas are always in Elvish. Also with Arwen.**

_Chapter four: The royal secret._

"Valar! I have been searching the whole castle for you _Calenlas_! It has been much too long since you graced us with your company!" Arwen chided lightly, kissing Legolas' cheeks happily, still.

"Yes, I apologize for this folly, however the days have been filled with matters of the kingdom and of the heart, the time slips away." Legolas managed a small smile for his long-been friend and queen. "I see that your condition does not deter your character. Nor your beauty, Evenstar." There was a hint of mirth present in Legolas' eyes as he inclined his head to the queen. There was also well-masked pain.

"Goo..." the baby whines, startling all occupants in the room.

"It seems Melleth wishes for the attention of his _Nana_." Aragorn joked lightly, and stroked his son's head with a gentle touch.

"_Elbereth_." Arwen breathed, looking at the child. "Oh Legolas, is this babe of your blood?" Arwen looked at the beautiful elfling in wonder, eyes wide at the sudden appearance of Legolas' unknown child.

"Aye..." Legolas nodded cradling the child protectively in his embrace.

"May I try holding him?" Arwen asked, her eyes pleading as she stretched out her arms.

"Of course." Legolas said, hesitating a fraction of a second before handing the child over to his female companion. That is when the child started to struggle, his face pouting and he let out calls for his 'Nana'. Legolas excused himself and retook his child. All three looked wordily as the baby kept whining, even back in his mother's arms. "Calm yourself Ion nin, what ails you?" Legolas cooed, rocking the baby a little. "My apologies, this is very unusual of him..."

Aragorn was by Legolas' side the moment the baby started to cry. Legolas looked desperately at him and he gently took his son from the distraught elf-prince. The baby's tears stopped slowly and he looked up at his father with wide teary eyes. "Calm Melleth, Adar's here." Aragorn said softly, nuzzling the child.

"A-da~!" He cooed and giggle at the large smile upon Aragorn's face at the word 'Adar'.

"Legolas... why did the child call you his mother? Where is his mother?" Arwen spoke out, her voice still slightly awe-struck by the child's love of the king. Legolas did not tear his eyes from his love and child.

"They are lost." Legolas' eyes turned sad as his sky-blue orbs glossed over with memories. 'I am sorry mellon nin, I can not tell you of his true identity. That must remain a secret between only three.'

"Oh... " Arwen said softly, gazing at the child in Aragorn's arms with pity, and then looking at Legolas with an apologetic frown. Legolas just inclined his head to her, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him to reassure his friend. With a smile Arwen went to Aragorn's side. "The child seems so fond of you, _Adar_." Arwen elbowed him in the ribs lightly, her voice colored with humor. "You'll be a wonderful father, not that I had any doubt." she winked at him. Aragorn smiled at her and then glanced at her stomach lovingly.

'I can imagine them as a family. So easily in fact... it hurts.' Legolas thought miserably. 'I want my child back... I want _Aragorn _back...' Legolas let out and inaudible sigh and gazed longingly at the happy family.

The baby in Aragorn's arms started whining again, as if sensing his mother's distress. "Legolas." Aragorn called, walking towards the blonde haired elf. Aragorn gave the child back to Legolas, who instantly started to rock and coo it. Aragorn watched the way Legolas' entire demeanor changed as soon as the baby was in his arms. It was tugging on his heart-strings and he couldn't hold back a completely joyous and love-filled expression to light up his face.

'He just looks so beautiful. To think, he is an honorable man, loyal comrade, courageous warrior and a loving mother. All in all he is the most amazing person I ever met.'

'What is this?' Arwen thought, furrowing her brows. 'I have never seen such an expression on his face, not since he was a child.' Arwen followed his gaze to Legolas and frowned. 'It couldn't be... no... Aragorn must be looking at the babe.' But the more she watched the more the throbbing in her chest increased. Arwen layed a hand on her stomach and calmed at the feel of her baby's heart beat. 'Yes, of course. Tis the child. I have been foolish to think more.' Shaking her head Arwen let a smile tilt her lips. "Well!" This got the attention of all three males. "I think you must be tired from your journey. Come I will have a maid show you to your chambers _Ernil nin_." Arwen said, opening the doors of the throne room. "I shall also get a crib set up at once-" Arwen was cut off.

"No!" The fervent tone made the queen and king both widen their eyes. "He cannot sleep without me." Legolas said softly his eyes looking down at Melleth's own.

"Oh! But is that not dangerous?" Arwen asked, only to be silenced by the fierce glare Legolas shot her way.

"I would never bring harm to my child." Legolas said stonily. "Take back your words Arwen Undómiel, child of Rivendell." Legolas' eyes had her frozen, leaving her to stutter out an apology.

"I... I'm sorry. Legolas, I did not mean-" Arwen was cut off once again.

"Please. The words were said and all I wish now is to be alone with my son." He then glided past her, head held high, following a very nervous maid to his quarters.

The couple were left in silence as the doors shut. Then Aragorn sighed. "Do not fret my queen, I shall speak to Legolas. He is simply hurt by your lack of faith in him as a parent." Aragorn smiled at her tentatively. Arwen nodded, frown still set on her face, eyes concerned.

"I fear my ignorant words have caused him to lose trust." Arwen murmured, rubbing her belly anxiously. Aragorn knelt down and kissed her stomach, taking her hand, he kissed the back before smiling gently at her. He got to his feet and then followed Legolas out the door. Arwen watched him go with more worry etched on her face. 'You again avoid my lips... why do you turn from me?' With that thought she sighed and went to her chambers, feeling fatigue eat away at her.

Legolas was not faring too well either. He was kicking himself for letting his emotions best him. As an elf, aloofness came naturally so to go off in such a way had shocked even himself. He dismissed the maid as he entered the room. He sat on the bed slowly, lost in thought. 'Mayhap this is retribution... the reminder of the grievous death that was sure to claim me if not for my son's existence.' Legolas looked down at the baby munching on his hair with a soft smile. The smile went however when the sound of tapping shoes were detected by his sensitive ears. It seems Aragorn had chased after him. 'Though is this not a little late?'

"Legolas." The doors opened, closing just as quickly.

'He had caught up rather fast.' Legolas noted. "Estel." was all Aragorn received in reply.

Aragorn walked towards him. "Calm a'maelamin-" Aragorn was cut off as well, halting his steps.

"Do _not_ call me that." Legolas seethed, hiding his child from what was surly an ugly sight. He turned away and quickly tucked the child in a bed of pillows at the head of the bed.

"Then I suppose I shall never say it again." Aragorn leveled a glare, though it softened as his eyes looked down to his child.

Legolas sighed tiredly. "...You can not simply act like this after all that has happened. Your right to love me has gone... as is my right to love you." Legolas could not look at the man who took a seat beside him.

"There are no rights to love, a'maelamin... just like we cannot choose _who_ we love." Aragorn mumbled, hand rising to stroke Legolas' cheek. Legolas did not flinch, instead, he hesitantly lifted his gaze, looking into Aragorn's eyes with hidden nervousness. Staring into the deep silver pools, Legolas felt himself drowning, cheek tingling at Aragorn's prolonged touch. Said man's calloused fingers splayed themselves to cup Legolas' cheek, wanting nothing more than to kiss the elf beside him senseless. Legolas suddenly became hyperaware of they're position. They were seated on a bed, beside each other, faces inches away and no-one else around, he would have known if there were. Legolas' sensitive senses made him feel heady; shuddering as Aragorn's warm breath fanned his face, intoxicated by his unique scent of leather-bound books and musk, and the way every inch his touch covered burned oh so pleasantly. Aragorn had leant in even closer still, their noses now brushing each other, making Legolas quiver in pleasure. His breath started to become slightly labored, as his eyes followed Aragorn's gaze to the elf's peach petals.

The second Aragorn's lips touched his own, Legolas let out a breathy moan, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders instantly. Aragorn all but tore the princes robes off his body with his other hand, the hand on Legolas' face gone to bury their fingers in blonde silk tresses. Aware that their child lay on the pillows, Aragorn pushed Legolas down so that he was splayed across the bed, His knees going between Legolas thighs, parting them instinctively from all their nights together. He reveled in the feeling of the elf-prince's lean legs wrapping around his hips, again by instinct, kicking off his boots. Their tongues slid against each other roughly as their needs consumed them. Grating against his lover's hips, Aragorn removed the vest and shirt from his elf's body. As the cool air brushed against Legolas' heated skin, the prince began to regain his senses. Sensing this, Aragorn played his trump card. He nipped the tip of Legolas' pointed ear. Legolas bucked his hips violently into the king's and let a soft shriek of 'Aragorn' leave his lips. The man smirked at the way, moments later, Legolas started squirming in discomfort.

"Did you enjoy such a sudden release a'maelamin?" Aragorn chuckled deeply. Legolas just looked away in embarrassment. Aragorn's smirk widened at the cute elf below him, he always loved the way Legolas would look so shy when he came. Yes he played dirty, he knew doing that to Legolas' second most sensitive part of his body would result in the elf's premature release, but he couldn't help it. Aragorn slowly slid off Legolas' sullied tights, kicking off his own shoes in the process. When the elf lay naked below him, his eyes feasted as his hands had a field day, exploring and reacquainting themselves with Legolas' beautiful body. Aragorn eyed the scar running down Legolas' stomach with endless love and tenderness. He kissed along it gently, laving his tongue up the scar and then trace butterfly kisses to the elf' nipples. His mouth wrapped their lips around the tightened nub and sucked gently at it, rolling his tongue around the pert bud as his finger played with the other, swapping after it had gotten thorough attention.

Legolas found that any of the cool aloofness remaining in him had flown out the window along with his conscience. All that remained was a squirming, writhing, wonton mess of a man in elf's skin. His fingers had buried themselves in both the bed sheets and in Aragorn's hair, as moans and mewls of ecstasy escaped his lips. His eyes were on Aragorn's body, burning with unbridled lust. Then Aragorn slid his mouth down Legolas' body, tracing butterfly kisses down the scar that lead to the elf's most sensitive muscle. Just as Aragorn's mouth was to descend upon him, there was a cry sounded.

"Dya-buh~!" Baby Melleth squealed clapping his hands as the wind whispered softly to him. Legolas felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him. He froze, as did Aragorn. Slowly though, they both began to get their senses back. Their eyes locked for a moment as a frown marred Legolas' features.

"Go." he whispered. Aragorn's eyes looked conflicted but he gave a strained nod. Turning away quickly, so as not to get tempted, Aragorn put his shoes on and left; though not before kissing his son's head gently. When the door closed, Legolas let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands. He looked to his son and his eyes turned tender. 'What have you're parents done Melleth?'

_**So yeah, who liked/hated it? I know I did~! I wonder how long it will take Legolas to crack... more over, when will Arwen find out? If she ever does that is... Dun DUN DUUUUN. But seriously, tell me who wants 'loving' action or 'jealous' action. Review to let me know plz, ideas are welcome~! The next chapter is up to you, sex or no sex-that is the question ;p  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty.**_

**Warning: This is M for a reason, and though there may be no drugs there is still violence, course language, sexual references and scenes and also the use of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Cause if I did, THIS is how it would end~!**

**Note: The chats between Aragorn and Legolas are always in Elvish. Also with Arwen.**

_Chapter five: Dreaming of you..._

"_Estel." A voice whispered in Aragorn's head. The voice was low, clearly one of a man's, though... "Estel..." It grew closer._

"_What sorcery is this..?" Aragorn mumbled to himself as his eyes opened to a foggy mist._

"_Aragorn..." Said man found himself walking towards the uncannily familiar voice._

"_Speak your name! Who is it that calls for me so fervently!?" Desperation seeped out of Aragorn's tone as his heart ached with the sound of the man's voice._

"_Do you not remember me? Nor recognize my voice?" the voice was no longer husky but soft and forlorn._

_Aragorn's heart throbbed insistently, as if it had sustained some sort of fatality. "...A'maelamin?" he breathed, reaching out as a shadow entered his peripherals. Only to disappear a moment before contact._

"_So you know." the voice was still soft, though now twas elated, tone sewn with relief._

"_My lapse was but momentary my love, I apologize." Aragorn found a soft smile light his face at the sound of the voice. "This dammed fog is throwing my mind into chaos, due also to the fact that you are imperceptible to my sight. More so with the absence of your touch." Aragorn sounded, his own voice slightly pained._

"_Simply look and you will know that I have always been here." the voice rang out joyously._

_Aragorn found his feet come to a halt and his eyes focused themselves, trying to pierce through the heavy fog. That is when Aragorn felt the soft grass at his feet and the slight dampness at his toes suggested the lack of foot-wear, also that the dew of early morning had settled in. This was when the mist cleared itself and slowly early morning rays danced across his surroundings, shedding light upon what was once hidden from his sight. Aragorn felt his mouth go slack. For, surrounded by a field of multicolored flora, stood Legolas. Aragorn felt his jaw drop lower at the elf's indecent attire. The blonde archer was clad in only a robe, which lay open, untied, and hanging from his elbows, the only thing keeping the entire garment from dropping being Legolas' slightly elevated forearm._

_The blonde smiled alluringly at the stunned brunette, crossing his arms and slightly jutting his hip to the left, completely unabashed by his state of dress. "Aragorn. I know you are not a man of many words... but this is slightly ridiculous." Legolas stated pointedly after another minute of silence ensued._

"_Yes... I apologize... it seems I am slightly... bewildered... and quite aroused..." Aragorn continued to gawk at the scantily clad prince before him._

"_Yes, I must say, the view on my part is quite... pleasant as well." Were it not for the amusement in Legolas' tone, Aragorn may have still been ignorant of the prince's meaning. Instead, Aragorn quickly looked down to his own frame, a chill running through him._

_He blinked, suddenly feeling slightly flushed. There was nothing save for a small towel, which hung low on his hips, covering his own body, leaving him open for the elf's scrutiny. "Well... this is a very interesting meeting indeed." Aragorn murmured, meeting the elf's eye after a moment of silence._

_Legolas then smiled provocatively, prowling his way towards Aragorn with his hips swaying. Aragorn swore such a sight should be tried for murder, the owner of such seductiveness hidden away from the eyes of men or women forever. Once standing before the king, Legolas smiled a little wider, tilting his head as he let the robe fall from his body gracefully, unveiling the meager skin it had covered. As the veridian silk pooled to the ground. Aragorn was sure his eyes followed as his mouth dropped in sync._

"_By the Valar you are a sin among men Legolas Greenleaf." Aragorn mumbled, eyes tracing every inch of the elf's skin. Legolas let out a soft laugh, symphonic to Aragorn's ears._

"_I should say the same of you Aragorn Ellesar." Legolas spoke, raising his hand to rest it on Aragorn's naked chest, trailing down to the soft patch of hair on his lower abdomen. "For a man, such rough and unruly features mixed with elf like grace and tone... eyes that speak of passion and yet are the color of stone." Legolas hummed softly as he looked back up into Aragorn's eyes._

"_You slay me." Aragorn whispered._

_Legolas laughed once again, only to grow quiet as strong arms were found wrapping his lean frame. He shuddered lightly as skin met skin and almost melted as he felt Aragorn's humane warmth seep into his own skin. "Estel." Legolas moaned softly. Said man crashed his lips onto Legolas' own and took him down to the ground, pulling the elf over him so that he was lying on the flowers with the elf strewn on top of him, their lips still connected. Legolas drew back momentarily from the heated kiss to regain his bearings, the taste of his man making him lose composure as he panted. The towel was ripped from Aragorn's frame and thrown carelessly to the side, as Legolas ground into the man below him. Grasping at Legolas' fine locks, Aragorn pulled his elf down for another searing kiss, driving his tongue right through surprised lips and entangled with his other's tongue._

_Legolas let out another loud cry and found himself bucking into Aragorn once again. The elf ripped himself away from the man again, eliciting a loud growl of disapproval from the king. The prince was no push over though and managed to pin the man down with his hands at his shoulders. "No Aragorn, this day, I am in control." the prince's eyes flashed with dominance and Aragorn couldn't help but be turned on by this._

"_Alright a'maelamin, you are in charge." Aragorn submitted, forcefully relaxing himself, gripping the elf's hips hard enough to bruise. Legolas took no notice of the pain, however and just smiled coyly._

"_Good." he husked before lowering himself to kiss Aragorn soundly on the lips. His own lips the trailed themselves down Aragorn's jaw and his teeth embedded themselves in the crook of Aragorn's neck.._

"_Elbereth." Aragorn breathed as Legolas sucked harshly at his heated skin. He founding himself thrusting Legolas' hips against his own in hopes of some relief. The feeling of the tongue laving his skin and the teeth nibbling at him made Aragorn lose his mind, turning the man into an animal. 'One that was going to snap soon if Legolas didn't cease his damned teasing.' Aragorn growled. "My patience is wearing thin Legolas." He groaned when Legolas' chuckle reverberated through his body._

"_Calm yourself Aran nin." Legolas said as he drew away from the thick neck, stubble tickling his nose as he went._

"_I need you. Now." Aragorn drew Legolas' body to him and started to toy with the pert buds on his chest, nibbling the top of his ear a little._

_Legolas' eyes widened as he came, mouth dropping open as his hips bucked violently into Aragorn's. "Valar..." he breathed, deflating into Aragorn's arms._

"_Please a'maelamin?" Aragorn cooed, grinding himself slightly against Legolas' own._

_Just as Legolas was about to agree, he managed to get back his senses. "...I refuse. Though I will return the favor." His sly little smirk made Aragorn slant his eyes. Legolas, who was currently straddling Aragorn, turned himself around, so that the king found himself facing a very delicious little rear._

"_Though I cannot deny the sight of your bottom is quite pleasing to the eye, what are you doi-" Aragorn shut his mouth quickly as he felt the tip of his girth being surrounded by wet heat. He moaned out as Legolas' tongue traced it's way up and down the large shaft, his eyes hooding. Not to be bested however, Aragorn pulled the ass closer to his face, feeling Legolas' hardened dick slide down his heated skin. Legolas' mouth widened even more at the feeling and Aragorn shoved his rod further up Legolas' throat, so that now the prince was deep throating him. After recovering from chocking, Legolas sucked fervently, looking at Aragorn with unadulterated lust turning his eyes a deep navy color._

_Aragorn's orbs had darkened to black at the wanton elf's ministrations. 'I'm not quite sure what to think of this side to Legolas...' Aragorn mused, his own mouth getting to work. His lips roamed the pale cheeks, roaming and teasing the soft cheeks. He even went as far as to bite them. Legolas yelped into the cock, spluttering slightly. Aragorn grinned cheekily but his mouth just dropped open and he choked when there was a small nibble to the tip of his member._

_'Don't mess with an elf prince, human.' Legolas thought victoriously, continuing on with his previous task. This feeling died short, however, when he felt a hot tongue slide it's way passed his puckered lips. Legolas, in fact, almost jumped out of his skin. Crying out, Legolas' actions halted, making Aragorn question whether his victory was valid or not. Making an elf speechless and in a pleasured stupor was no doubt an achievement, but when that particular elf is your goddess-like beautiful lover with his mouth around your manhood, one tends to question what the right course of action would be when they aren't exactly getting any action themselves...and left with a raging hard on because of this._

_Aragorn felt his brow twitch, yet his mouth did not stop moving. 'If I don't release soon, Legolas is not going to have a very pleasant day, or week for that matter.' When Legolas came for the third time that morning, Aragorn felt his control snap into pieces. He all but threw the elf beside him to the ground and climbed on top of him. In an instant Legolas felt his legs being raised and before much else registered, Aragorn thrust himself deep into Legolas' tight heat, burying his shaft right to the hilt. Legolas let out a silent scream before clawing at the grass, trying to regain some sort of control over his mind. It worked after the first few thrusts, making Legolas burn with rage. While still burying his lover's rod within him, Legolas flipped Aragorn over so that Legolas was straddling the man's hips._

_Aragorn was now propped up on his elbows, slightly disorientated. After shaking it off, he turned questioning eyes to his love, who just smirked at him, before raising himself and dropping back down. Aragorn felt a wall near his head and he raised himself so that his back was on it, giving him a better view of Legolas' completely disheveled and wild demeanor. 'By Elbereth... no... By all the Valar I do swear I love this man.' Aragorn was captivated by the mess of golden strands, the light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, the feeling of his rump bouncing up and down, the tightness of his ass, the way he could feel the elf's erratic heart-beat through their connection, even by the way his eyes were shut tightly and his nails were digging into his shoulder blades. It all entranced him._

_That is when stars danced before his eyes. 'A'maelamin...' White flooded his vision and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy, mouth dropping simultaneously. "Le-"_

Aragorn was shocked awake by the feeling of someone shaking him. When this registered, Aragorn's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of his chair.

"My king are you alright." It was one of the guards. "You were restless and I thought to wake you." The only thought in the king's mind at the moment was to strangle this man in front of him for disrupting a very, _very_ important time for him. He and Legolas' sexy time. No man does that and get's away with it, even if it was imaginary... However, before the king could do anything of the sort, he noticed something very... _uncomfortable_ about his pants. They were wet... and sticky.

_**Oh Aragorn you horn dog you. You'll get your REAL sexy time enough! That is, if people review of course. So I noticed that I haven't updated in a forever and I thought 'shiiit, they'd be so pissed' D: so... I UPDATED~! YAYAYAY~! Tell me what you think yeah? Also, next chapter I'm thinking cute. But who wants hot n heavy? Or emotion and drama? Tell meeeeee~! and I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE (that rhymed.)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The down side of Love, Loyalty and Duty.**_

**Warning: This is M for a reason, and though there may be no drugs there is still violence, course language, sexual references and scenes and also the use of alcohol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Cause if I did, THIS is how it would end~!**

**Note: The chats between Aragorn and Legolas are always in Elvish. Also with Arwen.**

**2nd Note: Any talking with anyone else is in english.**

_Chapter six: My shoulda, coulda, woulda who didn't._

Legolas woke up panting. His face flushed lightly as he recalled his dream. 'And just when I was starting to be rid of them...' he groaned and buried his hands in his face. His long blond tresses pasted themselves across his bare-backed body due to the light sheen of perspiration coating his skin. He could still feel calloused, tan hands caressing his milky white skin.

_Legolas... a'maelamin? Do you like this?_

Said male shuddered lightly and a small frown marred his face as pieces of his dream came streaming back into his mind.

_By the Valar you are beautiful..._

Legolas whined softly, tears pricking his eyes as the memories became more intense. His hands unconsciously snaked down to the muscle between his legs and the other to the round curve of his ass.

_I can feel you fluctuating around me... gripping me tight._

Legolas cried out as he imagined hot breath trickle upon his sensitive ears as he tightened his grip around his length, penetrating himself at the same moment.

_Can you feel me move inside you?_

Legolas' fingers curled within his tight passage, stretching it slightly as he searched for his sweet spot.

_Cum for me..._

Found it. Legolas felt himself explode and black dots scattered his vision. He looked down to see his hand tightly gripping his now limp shaft, coated in white ooze. Legolas abruptly let go and stood up, going to clean himself up in the safety of his bathroom. He drew himself a bath after lightly washing up, checking on his sleeping son before ringing the bell behind his curtain.

"You called my Prince?" a servant spoke from behind the giant oak doors.

"Send for the King." Legolas said evenly, petting the infant's blonde hair, smile curving his lips.

Moments later the doors swept open and Aragorn entered the room. The two regals shared a heated look. Aragorn was the first to act, kissing his son on the crown of his head before advancing to Legolas' frozen body. Their lips crashed together in a passionate frenzy, moving against each other wildly as their hands roamed their significant other. Legolas found himself lying on the bed once more, only this time he had enough strength to push away before things got too heated.

"Aragorn." he said in a firm but horse voice.

"A'maelamin?" Aragorn purred, his lips refusing to break from the smooth expanse of Legolas' neck.

"Stop... I need a bath." Aragorn blinked in confusion. "I called you here to know if you wanted to spend some time alone with our son while I bathe and catch up with our friends." A wide grin spread across Aragorn's face and he nuzzled Legolas' neck. The way he said 'our' made it seem like they were married, sharing everything together.

"Yes, I think I'd like that... no matter how appealing joining you in that bath sounds." Aragorn sighed out the last part before drawing back, pressing a quick peck against Legolas' lips, pouting lightly.

"..." Legolas was weak to that face, he made a slightly pained expression before caving. "Fine. Tomorrow morning we may bathe together..." Legolas sighed, refusing to meet the man's overly happy gaze. Aragorn leaned back towards him, sneaky smile shrinking his lips.

"Imagine the amount of things I'm going do as you rub your wet, bare skin against mine..." Aragorn breathed out hotly, wracking Legolas' body with shudders of pleasure.

"...you need to go Estel." Legolas moaned softly, his fingers unconsciously fisted tightly in the folds of the man's shirt. Aragorn just chuckled, getting off the male elf once again, untangling the fingers from his shirt. He winked before striding to his son's side.

"We'll be in the garden for the most part...if you wish to join us." Aragorn smiled lightly before cradling his son in his arms and striding out the door. Legolas groaned and the velvety sound of his voice. He sighed lightly and stood, walking towards the bath.

'I need a drink.' He changed his words to english as he spoke to the servants outside. "Bring me one glass your finest red." he then began to strip down. He slid on a green silk robe as a knock was heard on the door.

"You're wine my prince." He nodded to the servant in thanks and whisked the cup off of the silver platter. The servant bowed before leaving.

"Mmm, this is good..." Legolas murmured as the liquid slid down his parched throat. He sighed as he sank into the warm tub. It was large to say the least, and least eight feet wide all around, and the water was gorgeously warm. Being outdoors was definitely where Legolas felt more comfortable, but sometimes, it's nice to have a luxurious hot bath. "...I wonder if Aragorn knows of any hot springs near by..." Legolas hummed. He hadn't been this lax since the babies' conception and really, it felt quite nice to be able to put whole-hearted trust into someone else, without worrying. He couldn't even do that with his father because the baby would always cry if Legolas were not in sight.

'This must be what it's like to be married.' Legolas felt a stab of yearning pierce his heart. 'To truly be with the one you love.' Tears gathered in the elf's eyes and he submerged himself in water, breaking through the surface when he was sure the tears had stopped. 'He is married to Arwen.' Legolas scolded himself as he lathered the scented oils upon his body, wiping away the grit and grime of his journey. 'So _what_ if he loves _her_ more, so _what_ if she _also_ has his child... that's just fine!' Legolas felt the tears come back. 'Pull yourself together Greenleaf. You are the future king of Mirkwood. You will not let your emotions get the better of you.' After the pep talk Legolas rose from the bath, using a cloth to dry himself.

Soon Legolas redressed and left his new quarters, going to get breakfast.. well brunch. The doors of the dining hall opened for him and he took a seat. Before he could drop into another pitiful lecture, a servant arrived. "We have fresh fruit and jam pastries, cooled water and shredded fish crackers." Legolas nodded and the tray was put in front of him. It was gold, along with the covering lid. The cutlery was gold as well. Legolas dug into the meal, that tasted deliciously natural and sweet yet the savoury crackers cleansed the palate wonderfully. 'He knows me so well...' Legolas sighed, rising from the table as the staff cleared up the empty meal tray. After the refreshing breakfast, Legolas found himself walking towards the garden. However, he stopped as his eyes landed on one grouchy little face he could never forget.

"Gimli!" Legolas called, his tone nothing but full of mirth.

"Legolas!" The dwarf cheered and raced towards the prince as the elf did the same, lowering himself near the end. Happy words were said and smiles and hugs all around.

"I missed you, mister dwarf." Legolas teased.

"And I you, princling." Gimli shot back, smiles still present on both their faces. As Legolas was about to reply, someone cleared their throat and a squeal was heard.

"Oh?" both turned to see Aragorn standing their with his squealing son safely held in his arms. Legolas raised a brow at the slight frown on Aragorn's face, but then, when he looked down at Gimli, he realized and quickly withdrew. If Gimli noticed the sudden shift of atmosphere, he said nothing.

"Aragorn!" he grinned, "Who is that little tyke? So adorable!" he beamed, going to give Aragorn a hug and then withdrew to coo at the baby. Melleth stared at the strange man weirdly. His daddy didn't seem very happy, but his mommy was, so he wasn't sure what to feel about the tubby, bearded stranger.

"This is..._Legolas_' son... Melleth." Aragorn winced a bit, but still smiled at his long-been companion and friend, the baby relaxed a little more.

"You had a son!? And you never told me?" Gimli sounded so completely hurt and it wrenched at Legolas' heart.

"Didn't tell me either..." Aragorn muttered, frowning a little before turning back to his neglected babe. Legolas shot Aragorn a glare as his elf ears picked up the soft remark. This made Gimli feel a little more at ease, but he was still angry.

"I'm sorry Gimli, the child's other parent... died." he shot a semi-apologetic, semi-smug look at Aragorn's counter-glare. "I was overcome by grief and could tell no one." To this Aragorn was the one begging for forgiveness and Legolas' gaze was cold. "My father also said it would be best for the child if he was not known by anyone else. And so, not even my people no of his existence, or that of my _deceased_ lover." Legolas' voice sent chills rippling down Aragorn's back and Melleth began to whimper. Aragorn sucked up his pain and comforted his child.

"I see... I'm sorry for your loss. Anyone worthy of your attentions must have been both intelligent and beautiful." his voice sounded so forlorn Aragorn had almost felt sorry for him... if the man weren't seething with jealousy.

"Yes... my lover was certainly... a jaw-dropper..." Legolas muttered. Aragorn did not hide his grin; lucky for the both of them, Gimli's eyes were on Legolas.

"How old is the babe?" Gimli questioned.

"Only six months." Legolas sighed, going up to Aragorn's side and stroking the head of blonde hair gently, another palm on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn smiled serenely at the prince, who reciprocated, before staring adoringly at their son, whom was bright eyed and beaming with happiness as it felt the love radiating off his parents, solely for him. His silver eyes, just like his father's sparkled with joy and he giggled, waving his arms in the air.

Gimli silently observed the two males, then a feeling of jealousy erupted within his chest.  
"Can I hold him?" Gimli plead, he wanted the same moment with Legolas, to look like a happy family, like he belonged with him.

Aragorn was, at first, reluctant to give the child up, but did at the look of longing in his friend's eyes. "Of course." he gently handed the confused baby to the nervous dwarf.

Gimli held the child as if he was made of fine china. "H...hi there..." Two giant grey orbs looked curiously at him before turning to see where his parents had gone. Slowly Melleth began to shake and sob. That was when he broke out into a full wail. Legolas quickly took the child back into his arms and Aragorn was right by his side, hushing the baby. With the joint efforts of both parents, Melleth quietened down in seconds.

"My apologies mellon nin, Arwen had the same problem. Melleth simply does not take well to strangers." Legolas shot a apologetic look at Gimli's shocked and hurt face as Aragorn played with their child. At Gimli's pointed stare Legolas further explained. "I believe that, since Aragorn is to soon become a father, there is some connection that makes Melleth calm when with him." Though it pained Legolas to say this, he kept his features schooled. But Aragorn saw through his facade and gently stroked Legolas' hip with his hidden arm.

"I see..." The dwarf frowned but conceded.

"Then shall we go see everyone else?" Legolas questioned in order to get their minds off of the situation. Aragorn and Gimli both nodded and Aragorn led the way.

_**Woooow I sure took my sweet time with this update. I am so sorry all you guys that like this story -.-; So like, here's the long awaited update xD I got slapped with inspiration so I updated both of my Aroleggy stories~! So I hope you liked it, tell me what you think yeah?**_


End file.
